Dandelion
by Masta Yuu
Summary: Tiap putik Dandelion yang lembut itu terbawa angin, lalu bersatu dengan dingin dan kasarnya tanah, ia akan menjadi tunas Dandelion baru. Tunas-tunas itu akan tumbuh searah angin membawanya. Ibarat Dandelion adalah aku, dan kau adalah angin. Kau tahu apa artinya, Sasuke? / This is a SASUNARU fanfiction! / Normal!Sasuke x Gay!Naruto.


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just do the story line!**

 **Pairing : SASUNARU**

 **Normal!Sasuke x Gay!Naruto**

 **Warning : This fic contain yaoi, PWP (Penis With Penis #digaplok eh tapi beneran loh), OOC, Missed Typo(s), Don't like? Never read mine!**

 **This is a non-profit fanfiction.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto, Uchiha muda dan Uzumaki muda. Diseluruh antero kampus yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Biru dan oranye, para mahasiswa sering menyimbolkan mereka dengan warna tersebut, dengan warna yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai warna favorit masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Naruto, adalah dua orang yang bertemu pada saat OSPEK mahasiswa baru angkatan mereka yang digelar empat tahun lalu. Pertemuan yang mengawali persahabatan dua manusia berbeda watak, tapi apa yang tidak dapat disatukan jika menyangkut kata 'Persahabatan'?

Meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke merasa risih dengan Naruto yang seringkali mengganggu dirinya, -yang disebut Naruto sebagai pendekatan pertemanan- tapi seiring waktu berlalu, ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan si pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan persahabatan pun dimulai.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke bersama Naruto merupakan hari-hari yang sama yang dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya, dan itu sudah berjalan hingga kini. Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi mungkin hari ini spesial. Hari pesta kelulusan angkatan mereka yang diadakan di sebuah bar yang tak terlalu mewah namun cukup menghibur. Para mahasiswa yang dekat dengan mereka berkumpul, menikmati waktu kebersamaan yang mungkin hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Sasuke yang kala itu baru datang langsung menghampiri Naruto setelah bercakap ringan dengan teman-teman yang sudah terlebih dulu ditemuinya di bar.

"Naruto, ini Sakura. Dia kekasihku." Dua kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang dibibirnya.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula dengan Naruto. Raut tak mengerti jelas tercetak diwajah berhias kumis kucingnya. Mata sewarna batu safir itu menatap secara bergantian, antara Sasuke dan wanita berambut pink disebelahnya.

Degup jantungnya melambat sesaat setelah sahabat berambut hitamnya memperkenalkan gadisnya. Tiap detakannya terasa kuat, menghantam rusuknya, menyesaki paru-parunya hingga Naruto sulit bernapas. Ia meringis menikmati keadaannya.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar akibat gerakan yang ditimbulkan. Telinganya menuli akan panggilan Sasuke yang terdengar cemas.

~o~

Setelah malam itu, semua tak lagi sama. Naruto menghindar untuk alasan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui. Sasuke diam. Bukan berarti ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk memahami dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto dan meminta penjelasan agar ia lebih mengerti.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang ingin berbaik hati pada Sasuke. Siang ini, ditengah panas matahari yang menghujam Konoha, Sasuke memasuki sebuah kafe untuk mencari minuman yang kiranya bisa membuatnya menikmati hari. Saat ia memesan satu Americano latte dingin, pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya menyebutkan namanya dengan nada bertanya. Sasuke mengenyit, ia tak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda yang mempunyai tanda segitiga merah dimasing-masing pipinya. Atau ia lupa?

"Kau Sasuke kan? Uchiha Sasuke?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi, Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan.

"Sudah kuduga, aku pasti tidak akan salah mengenali orang. Naruto mengirimiku fotomu ratusan kali hingga aku hafal wajahmu. Oh ya, aku Kiba, bisa dibilang saudara Naruto."

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang yang bernama Kiba ini. Terlebih jika berkaitan dengan Naruto. Tapi untuk apa Naruto mengirim fotonya pada orang yang asing bagi Sasuke?

"Kau bilang, dia mengirimu fotoku? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau orang yang disukainya, sudah jelas 'kan? "

Sasuke berkedip, otaknya melambat merespon kalimat yang baru ia dengar.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Sesaat, Kiba nampak bingung. "Apa dia belum bilang perasaannya padamu? Aku kira kalian pacaran."

"Pacaran?" Sasuke tak bisa mencegah kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya. Ah, aku tahu, pasti dia malu memberitahumu. Kuberitahu saja ya, hitung-hitung aku membantu si bodoh itu yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasannya padamu. Jadi, Naruto itu menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama kalian di unversitas Konoha, dan itu sampai sekarang. Makanya aku kira kau dan dia sudah pacaran mengingat Naruto sudah menyukaimu selama itu. Kalau dipikir, siapa sih orang Gay yang tidak suka padamu" Kiba memperhatikan Sasuke dari rambut sampai kaki. Kemudian tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan. "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah punya kok. Hehe. Sudah dulu ya, sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto."

"Naruto, Gay?" Kata itu meluncur setelah kepergian Kiba. Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian memori-memori tentang ia dan Naruto menyerbu kepalanya. Naruto tak pernah absen dalam semua kegiatan sehari-seharinya. Naruto selalu berusaha untuk bisa didekatnya. _Bagaimana aku tak menyadari itu?_

~o~

Hari berganti, sudah seminggu semenjak Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata mempunyai seksualitas yang menyimpang. Sejak itu pula Sasuke berusaha untuk memahami situasinya, mencoba untuk tidak merasa jijik dengan Naruto dan perasaan si rambut pirang. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang normal, ia menyukai wanita, ia punya kekasih yang dicintainya. Entah apa yang dilihat Naruto dari dirinya.

Sasuke bukanlah orang brengsek yang akan menjauhi sahabatnya hanya karena masalah perasaan aneh itu. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya yang berisik dan ceria. Hingga saat ia merasa yakin, ia akan menemui Naruto.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke bertandang di apartemen pemuda itu. Cukup lama hingga pintu didepannya terbuka, memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih memakai piyama dan rambut yang berantakan. Raut terkejut dengan mudah Sasuke tangkap.

"Maaf aku datang terlalu pagi." Ucap Sasuke basa basi. Naruto merespon dengan gerakan kikuk. Ia mengusap helai pirangnya lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Tak apa, masuklah."

Begitu masuk, Sasuke langsung menduduki salah satu sofa disana. Saat ia merasakan tatapan Naruto ia menatap balik hanya untuk mengetahui tatapannya dihindari Naruto.

"Eng, aku buatkan minuman dulu."

"Tak perlu. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri. Kau mandilah dulu."

Naruto menatapnya, ragu-ragu, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku dan berlalu seperti orang linglung.

Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah secanggung ini, bahkan pada saat awal perkenalan mereka. Naruto selalu berisik, ia akan mengoceh segala hal yang tidak perlu untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Dua cangkir kopi tersaji, satu di meja, dan satu tengah dinikmati Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu menyeruput pelan kopi miliknya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia meletakkan cangkir itu dimeja, berseberangan dengan cangkir yang masih menunggu untuk dinikmati.

"Kau, ada perlu apa kemari?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu sedikit menyinggung Sasuke. Seperti Naruto tidak ingin ia berada ditempatnya.

"Kau keberatan?" Tatapan mata dinginnya menusuk retina biru yang kini nampak gelagapan.

"Ah! Bu-bukan, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu? Aku tidak sekali-dua kali datang kesini, kenapa kau sekarang bertanya seperti itu?" Lagi, saat dua pasang iris mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung memutus kontak. "Duduklah. Kita perlu bicara."

Begitu Naruto menuruti titahnya, Sasuke dengan segera tak ingin membuang waktu.

"Malam pesta itu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Sasuke mengawali.

"Aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau tak bilang padaku."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Seperti kau tak pernah saja."

"Saat itu ada kekasihmu."

Percakapan monoton itu berhenti sejenak. Sasuke ragu ingin melanjutkan pada topik yang sama. Ia tak ingin Naruto merasa tak nyaman karena ia tahu jawaban Naruto hanya sebuah alasan.

"Kau menghindariku." Sesuatu yang membayangi pikirannya selama hampir dua minggu kini terucap, dan Sasuke merasa tak lega jika Naruto malah menunduk seperti sekarang.

"Aku… tidak menghindarimu." Ucap Naruto setelah sekian detik terdiam. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau Gay." Sasuke sukses mendapat perhatian penuh si pirang. Keterkejutan nampak jelas diwajahnya. "Apa kau akan menjawab tidak kali ini, Naruto?"

Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk memojokkan Naruto. Sasuke tahu, bahwa untuk mengakui diri mempunyai seksualitas menyimpang tidaklah mudah, seperti kau mengumpankan diri untuk dihina, dicemooh, dan dianggap aneh oleh orang lain. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang lain. Itu yang ia sayangkan dari Naruto.

"Kau gay, dan kau menyukaiku." Imbuh Sasuke. Mata biru itu melebar menatapnya. Mulutnya membuka, bergerak-gerak tak pasti.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut, aku bahkan lebih terkejut darimu."

"Kau, tahu darimana?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku mengetahuinya."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit ruangan dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu, pasti Naruto merasa tak nyaman dengan obrolan ini, karena ia juga merasa demikian. Tapi perkara ini harus diluruskan.

"Aku, minta maaf."

Suara Naruto terdengar pelan, teralun bersama angin dingin dari pendingin udara. Sasuke membuka mata, nampak belum ingin mengubah posisi. Dalam otaknya, ia mencoba merangkai kata-kata agar si pirang mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan dan bukan berbuah kesalah artian. Namun, berulang kali mencoba, Sasuke merasa buntu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah..

"Kenapa?"

Ya, kenapa.

Kenapa si Dobe itu tidak memberitahunya kalau dirinya gay?

Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya selama ini?

Kenapa Naruto menyukainya?

Dan, yang paling penting, yang mendasari semua permasalahan ini, kenapa Naruto adalah seorang gay?

"Aku, minta maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak, Sasuke baru sadar jika ia sudah membentak sahabatnya yang kini semakin menundukkan kepala. Ia menggeram pelan.

"Dengar, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya-"

"Kau hanya sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa aku gay, iya 'kan?" Naruto memotong cepat perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya lesu, kumis kucingnya layu karena pipinya tak melengkungkan senyum. Lama mereka bertatapan, mencoba mendalami pikiran lawan bicara masing-masing. Naruto menarik napas perlahan.

"Aku, tidak tahu harus memulai semuanya dari mana." Naruto memutus kontak mata lalu melanjutkan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku –seperti yang kau tahu, dibesarkan oleh Ibuku yang merupakan orang tua tunggal. Sejak kecil tak tahu siapa Ayahku, hingga aku hanya menggunakan marga dari keluarga Ibu. Kematian Ibu diusiaku yang masih empat tahun membuatku harus hidup sebatang kara karena keluarga Ibu tak mau menampungku yang katanya merupakan anak yang tak diharapkan. -"

"Katamu kau diasuh teman Ibumu?" Sasuke menyela. Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Yang kau tidak tahu adalah aku diasuh oleh dua orang laki-laki, Paman Iruka dan Paman Kakashi, yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Mereka juga mengadopsi seorang anak bernama Kiba." Netra biru Naruto perlahan memberanikan diri untuk bertemu sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya. Melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau sahabatnya itu terkejut. Ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Sasuke. Tak menunggu tanggapan, Naruto meneruskan.

"Tumbuh besar dikeluarga seperti itu sejak aku belum mengerti apa-apa, membuatku menganggap wajar hubungan antara sesama laki-laki." Naruto tertawa mendengus untuk sesaat. "Yah, walaupun –seiring pertumbuhanku menjadi dewasa, aku akhirnya sadar kalau ternyata hubungan itu adalah salah, tapi apa kau bisa menyalahkan orang yang telah memungutmu dari kesendirian? Dan aku juga tak peduli meskipun Kiba juga terjerumus dengan hubungan yang dimata orang lain terlihat menjijikkan. Aku tak peduli dengan semua ke'salah'an itu, karena mereka keluargaku, satu-satunya yang kupunya."

Suasana berubah hening. Naruto meremat kain celananya, menundukkan kepala. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kini. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, sedikit banyak ia telah mengerti, apa yang mendasari perilaku menyimpang si rambut pirang. Lingkungan terlebih keluarga sangat berpengaruh.

"Aku-"

"Kau." Naruto tak memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke, untuk kali ini Naruto hanya ingin sahabatnya mengerti dan menerimanya, yang seperti 'ini'. Ia pun melanjutkan. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu dalam Ospek itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku. Rasa sukaku timbul begitu saja padamu, dan aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Kau seperti magnet yang menarik paksa perhatianku agar selalu tertuju padamu. Dan karena aku tahu perasaanku adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku menutupnya darimu."

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku dari awal."

"Dan membuatmu menjauhiku dengan kenyataan bahwa aku gay dan menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu." Tutur Sasuke.

"Benarkah, Sasuke? Apa kau tak ingat dulu kau selalu mengusirku tiap kali aku mendekatimu?" Naruto mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku bukannya mengusirmu, aku hanya merasa sedikit risih karena kau selalu berisik, Naruto."

"Bahkan hanya karena aku berisik kau sudah merasa risih kepadaku, apalagi jika kau tahu kalau aku penyuka sesama jenis?"

Sasuke ingin menyanggah, tapi mulutnya mendadak kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Hanya membuka-tutp tak berguna.

"Kau jijik denganku kan, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lambat-lambat, matanya menatap miris kepada Sasuke yang nampak kebingungan untuk menanggapinya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu akan hal itu."

"Tidak, Naruto, kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau itu normal, sama dengan orang-orang lain diluar sana, jadi kau pasti menganggapku aneh, atau menjijikkan, atau apapun itu." Raung Naruto frustasi.

"Oke, aku akui itu memang benar. Aku mengganggapmu aneh atau hal semacamnya," Sasuke melihat Naruto yang meremas tangannya. "tapi itu hanya pada awalnya, pada saat aku baru mengetahui fakta bahwa kau, berbeda." Suara Sasuke mengecil pada akhir kalimat, mencoba menggunakan kata lain yang tidak menyinggung Naruto. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang menemuimu kalau aku merasa aneh atau jijik denganmu? Aku hanya ingin sahabatku kembali seperti dulu." Hela napas terdengar. "Jadi kuharap kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu kepadaku, dan memulai persahabatan kita dari awal."

Kembali sunyi menyapa, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menunggu si pirang berbicara. Detik jam yang menggema di ruangan menjadi suara satu-satunya yang terdengar. Sasuke tidak mencoba memaksa Naruto saat ini, ia mengerti bahwa sahabatnya butuh waktu. Sasuke beralih menatap cangkir kopi dihadapannya. Tak beriak, tak bergerak. Yah, apa yang diharapkan dari benda mati? Ia hanya memerlukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perasaannya yang tak beraturan. Sasuke merasa hilang kontrol emosi. Ini bukan seperti dirinya.

"Tidak bisa."

Manik hitamnya beralih kedepan, lawan bicaranya kini terlihat menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku begitu saja." Naruto berujar dengan nada meyakinkan. Sebelum Sasuke membuka suara, Naruto mendahuluinya. "Kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku? Bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa aku gay, kenapa kau masih ingin menjadikanku sahabatmu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu mengambang diudara. butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke menjawab dengan tak kalah tegas. "Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai selain keluargaku. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling berharga untukku." Naruto berkedip pelan. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. _Apa ini bualan semata?_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu semakin menyiksaku?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening atas reaksinya terhadap apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Jadi ia diam saja menunggu kata selanjutnya dari si pirang.

"Berada didekatmu membuatku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, bahkan menyentuhmu." Mata hitam itu melebar sesaat, wajahnya terperangah, sungguh ia tak pernah berpikir Naruto menginginkan hal itu dari dirinya selama ini, dari dirinya yang juga seorang lelaki.

"Dulu aku menahannya, karena aku tahu kau bukan sepertiku. Tapi melihatmu yang sama sekali belum mempunyai pasangan, sebuah harapan muncul dibenakku. Dan aku selalu bergantung pada harapan kecil itu, bahwa suatu saat, kau bisa melihatku sebagai seseorang yang patut kau sukai, cintai. Makanya aku selalu berusaha mendekatimu, berusaha agar selalu berada disisimu supaya kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku sebagai rasa khusus untukmu. Asal kau tahu, orang sepertiku yang memiliki seksualitas menyimpang cenderung akan berlaku obsesif dan posesif terhadap apa yang disukainya." Sasuke tahu itu, tanpa perlu ia masuk ke jurusan psikologi pun ia tahu. Ia mendengar Naruto bersuara lagi.

"Tapi saat kau mengenalkan aku dengan gadis itu, aku tahu semua anganku hanya harapan kosong. Dan atas nama persahabatan kita, aku memilih mundur, kupikir sudah saatnya aku mengalah selagi aku masih bisa."

"Tapi bukan dengan menghindariku, Naruto." Bantah Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto berdiri dan menatap berang, matanya memerah dengan cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas yag terengah-engah. "Kau ingin aku berterus terang kalau aku menyukaimu dan menerima penolakanmu saat itu juga? Tidak, Sasuke, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan mencintaimu secara diam-diam selama ini dan berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu."

"Jadi selama ini kau menderita bersamaku? Kau menderita karena aku?"

Naruto tercekat, bukan itu maksud dari perkataannya, Sasuke salah tangkap. Naruto tak bisa melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya kecewa seperti kali ini.

"Bukan -bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya -Sasuke?" Manik biru menyinarkan raut cemas kala melihat sahabatnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Dan berhentinya langkah pemuda itu yang kini berjarak kurang dari tiga meter darinya tidak membuat Naruto lega. Terlebih saat Sasuke memandangnya dari bahu -dalam artian tak benar-benar menatap Naruto- dan mengucapkan kata yang bagaikan salam perpisahan untuknya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita tak usah bertemu dulu, hanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran masing-masing. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, entah kapan. Ini akan baik untukmu, agar kau tak semakin menderita."

Tidak, tidak. Bukan ini yang Naruto harapkan. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir seperti ini. Ditengah kekalutannya tanpa sadar Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, menghampiri Sasuke dan meraihnya tepat sebelum pemuda itu menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia dekap kuat-kuat tubuh ideal itu yang kini terasa menegang.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Naruto bersuara lirih, nyaris berbisik. Sasuke yang baru kembali dari keterkejutannya menatap tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan berlari menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa dirasakan pundak yang dilapisi kemeja hitamnya perlahan basah. Isakan Naruto pun membuatnya mengerti kalau pemuda dengan kumis kucing itu tengah menangis.

Jika ia bisa, Sasuke ingin dapat memahami perasaan Naruto. Sahabat yang dikenalnya selalu ceria kini menangis, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana menyikapinya. _Apa sebegitu menderitanya kau karena aku, Naruto?_ pikir Sasuke miris. Sasuke berniat pergi pun bukan karena ia ingin, ia hanya tak mau memaksa Naruto menjadi sahabatnya kembali jika itu melukai si pirang.

Perlahan jari-jarinya mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang dibalas dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

"Aku tak akan pergi." Ucapnya pelan.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk Naruto mulai melepaskan Sasuke. Setelah merasa dirinya terbebas, Sasuke pun berbalik menatap Naruto yang menunduk dengan bahu yang sesekali bergetar karena masih terisak. Pelan, Sasuke memposisikan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing bahu Naruto.

"Naruto," Si pirang bergeming, masih setia dengan acara menangisnya. "Naruto, lihat aku." Kali ini kepala itu terangkat, menunjukkan wajah kacau dan mata sembab. Namun Naruto tetap menatap kedua onyx yang juga menatapnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan bahwa ia menanti apa yang akan dikatakan sahabat berambut hitamnya.

"Kau," Ditengah air mata yang kini mulai berhenti, Naruto menunggu kelanjutannya. "-jelek sekali kalau menangis." Naruto mendengus geli dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke dan ia tak bisa untuk tak tertawa kecil kali ini. Sasuke lega melihatnya, senyumpun ia ulas. "Sudah tenang?" Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menatap Sasuke yang menghembuskan napas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Dengar, meskipun kau berbeda, kau aneh, kau gay, aku tetap menerimamu. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal. Memang aku butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan itu, tapi aku tak akan membuangmu, kau sahabatku, orang terdekatku."

"Bahkan jika aku mempunyai perasaan khusus untukmu?" Naruto bertanya, lebih tepatnya meyakinkan Sasuke akan ucapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, melihat air mata sang _blonde_ mengering, ia tak kuasa untuk membuatnya basah lagi.

"Aku bisa memahami itu, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Sesaat, terbesit rasa kecewa di hati Naruto. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati. "Dan aku ingin persahabatan kita tidak hancur hanya karena hal ini. Itu pun jika kau mau, aku tak ingin kau menderita karena-" Sebuah pelukan kembali diterimanya.

"Aku mau, kita akan menjadi sahabat kembali. Asal bisa bersamamu, aku sudah bahagia." Naruto berujar pelan. Terdengar nada kelegaan didalamnya. Tangan Sasuke yang semula masih bertengger di bahu Naruto, kini mulai bergerak untuk merangkul sahabatnya dengan tangan kanan menepuk ringan punggung Naruto. Pelukan persahabatan, bagi Sasuke, dan semoga saja untuk Naruto pula.

~o~

Persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan kembali setelah hari itu. Walau Sasuke akui, semua memang tak bisa 'sama' seperti dulu. Terlebih jika ada Sakura, kekasih Sasuke, diantara mereka. Yah, bagaimanapun, Naruto tetap harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu kan? Terlebih mengingat betapa baiknya gadis itu padanya, membuatnya tak enak hati untuk menyakitinya dengan mengetahui kalau dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke.

Terkadang Naruto merasa bodoh, ia merasa seharusnya setahun yang lalu, pada malam itu dimana Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkanya, ia membiarkannya. Lagipula rencananya menjauhi Sasuke adalah untuk merelakan Sasuke bersama kehidupan normalnya. Tapi apa yang ia perbuat, ia malah memeluk Sasuke dan mengemis agar pemuda itu tak meninggalkannya, lalu mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa menjadi sahabat kembali. _Bullshit,_ semua itu omong kosong. Bahkan kini Naruto semakin ingin memiliki Sasuke. Dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, Naruto malah berharap Sasuke bisa memaklumi dan perlahan menerima perasaannya.

Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sungguh tak berguna. Untuk apa menginginkan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah? Tepatnya kurang dari seminggu lagi. Bahkan Naruto sudah mendapatkan undangannya sebulan lalu.

"Naruto-kun" Ia menoleh mendapati Sakura, gadis berambut pink sebahu menatapnya sembari senyum. Dibelakangnya, sosok sang pujaan hati mengucapkan 'Hai' tanpa suara.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya gadis itu. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Naruto memang membuat janji dengan kedua orang itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia diajak Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah cafe yang sedang mereka tempati sekarang. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Sakura yang menggelayuti lengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Naruto langsung mengalihkan suasana.

"Kita duduk dulu Sakura."

"Ah, baiklah." Untaian tangan itu terlepas, sekilas, Naruto merasakan tatapan Sasuke kepadanya, namun ia menghiraukannya. Tapi tidak jika Sasuke mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?"

Matanya tak bisa untuk tak bertemu dengan sepasang onyx itu. Naruto melengkungkan senyum. "Belum, aku menunggu kalian."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang pesan, bolehkan, Naruto-kun?" Ucapan riang dari Sakura diangguki dengan sesemangat mungkin oleh Naruto.

Sakura pun memanggil pelayan, butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyelesaikan pesanannya. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang lalu mereka memulai acara makan siang itu dengan percakapan ringan di sela-selanya.

Bunyi telpon berdering mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya. Sasuke menatap ponselnya, sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayar. "Aku terima telpon dulu." Setelahnya laki-laki berambut raven itu menghilang dari pandangan. Baru akan melanjutkan makan, suara Sakura menyapa telinganya.

"Dia itu tipe lelaki sibuk ya?"

"Dia seorang manajer diperusahaan ternama, tentu dia akan sering mendapat telepon dari kliennya. Apa kau merasa diduakan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menggoda.

"Sejujurnya iya." Pria _blonde_ itu tertawa kecil saat melihat lawan bicaranya cemberut. "Tapi aku tahu dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi aku dan calon anak-anak kami nanti." Mendengar kata-kata itu, mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto, ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Siapa mantan pacar Sasuke waktu kuliah?" Lanjutnya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Percayalah, meskipun dia populer dikalangan mahasiswi, dia tak pernah pacaran."

"Benarkah?" Sakura nampak tak percaya. "Jadi aku adalah yang pertama begitu?"

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Dilihatnya Sasuke telah kembali.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Rahasia, iyakan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya nyengir, lalu melanjutkan makan. Kursi berderit karena digeser. Sakura terlihat berdiri dan merapikan baju, tangannya meraih tas selempang cantiknya.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya kepada calon istrinya.

"Kurasa iya." Sakura beralih menatap Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun. Tolong jaga Sasuke, jangan sampai ia melirik wanita lain."

Meskipun ia tak mengerti, Naruto tetap menganggukkan kepala. Dan saat ia melihat Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke, ia segera membuang muka. Setelah Sakura menghilang dari penglihatan, Naruto bertanya. "Kemana dia?"

"Pergi ke salon. Katanya itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluarganya untuk memanjakan diri seminggu sebelum menikah."

"Begitu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti meskipun terbesit rasa sakit ketika mendengar kata pernikahan.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

~o~

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Suara Naruto terembus terbawa angin, namun cukup untuk bisa didengar lelaki disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa lalu." Si pirang menatap sahabatnya. Kini mereka tengah berbaring berdampingan direrumputan di halaman kampus mereka, dibawah pohon yang meneduhkan. Halaman yang memang dipergunakan untuk sarana refreshing bagi mahasiswanya. Halaman itu begitu hijau, terlebih saat ini musim semi, tanaman bunga bermekaran.

"Lagipula jarang-jarang kampus bisa sesepi ini." Sasuke menolehkan kepala, balas menatap Naruto. Dengan jarak yang kurang dari satu depa, mereka dapat melihat kejernihan mata masing-masing. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearah langit. Angin yang berembus menerbangkan helai rambut mereka. Tangan Naruto mendadak merasa gatal ingin membelai rambut Sasuke yang menari-nari bersama angin.

"Kau ingat, dulu kita sering sekali berada diposisi seperti ini. Kau memaksaku untuk merebahkan diri dan bersantai disini ditengah tugas yang menumpuk. Dasar malas."

"Bukannya malas, aku hanya ingin kita beristirahat sejenak supaya otak kita tidak lelah, Tuan Uchiha sok pintar." Naruto membela diri. Kepalanya ikut menengadah kelangit. Ia mendengar Sasuke mendengus. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah mengenai mukanya. Cipratan demi cipratan datang dan tidak hanya mengenai wajah, tangan, dada dan kakinya pun mulai terasa basah. Ini seperti diguyur hujan namun tak begitu deras, dan datangnya bukan dari langit.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto melihat Sasuke, lelaki itu sama basahnya dengan dia. Mereka kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaring lalu melihat sekitar. Rupanya penyemprot tanaman otomatis yang berada di beberapa titik di halaman sedang menyala. Alat berwarna putih yang tertanam ditanah itu berputar menyemprotkan air.

"Ah sial, bajuku jadi basah semua." Gerutu Naruto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga lupa kalau jam-jam segini alat itu akan menyala."

"Bagaimana aku akan ke apartemen kalau baju basah seperti ini? Orang-orang akan memandangiku aneh."

"Kita kerumahku." Usul Sasuke.

"Aku tidak enak pada Ayahmu, kau tahu kan tatapan Ayahmu itu mengerikan bagiku." Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang mengernyit takut.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Ayahku. Orang tua ku sedang berkujung ke rumah paman dan bibi. Lusa baru akan pulang. Jadi, kerumahku atau kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Naruto menuruti Sasuke.

~o~

Sesampainya dirumah sang sahabat, Naruto segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka langsung menuju ke kamar milik si laki-laki berambut hitam. Sasuke membuka lemarinya. Tangannya mulai memilah-milah baju dan celana.

"Kau pakai ini."

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap beberapa lembar kain yang di lempar Sasuke padanya, ia menatap sebuah handuk, sepotong kaus berwarna biru tua dan celana hitam panjang berwarna senada. "Kau tak meminjamiku _CD_?" Tanyanya saat ia tak menemukan benda itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku yakin milikmu tak begitu basah."

Naruto pergi kekamar mandi setelah bergumam _'pelit'_ yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, setelah mengambil beberapa keperluannya, ia menuju ke kamar orang tuanya untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada didalamnya.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke memasuki kembali kamarnya. Naruto yang berbalutkan baju pinjaman itu duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponsel menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

Gumaman Sasuke terdengar setelahnya. "Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tangan si rambut raven bergerak meletakkan handuk ditempatnya.

Naruto merengut. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan, akan kupilihkan jaket atau blazer untukmu jika kau berniat pulang. Kau tidak mungkin keluar dengan memakai kaus saja 'kan?"

Sasuke menutup pintu, dan entah kenapa itu membuat sensasi aneh untuk Naruto. Mengingat mereka hanya berdua di rumah Sasuke dan mereka sekarang berada di kamar si pemilik rumah dengan pintu tertutup, hanya mereka berdua. Darahnya berdesir ketika sepasang mata hitam menatap kearahnya.

"Naruto?"

"Iya?" Terdengar nada ragu didalamnya.

"Kau tak apa? Tidak biasanya kau diam kalau berdua denganku seperti ini."

 _"Justru karena saat ini kita hanya berdua, Sasuke"_ Naruto merutuk dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Namun, ekor matanya melirik cemas pada Sasuke yang kini mendekat padanya lalu duduk menyila dilantai, berjarak kurang dari satu meter didepan kakinya. Sepasang manik hitam itu menatapnya dari bawah. Ah, sial. Sasuke benar-benar tahu posisi yang tepat agar Naruto tak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau merasa demam karena terkena air taman tadi." Tangan putih terulur, mencoba menyentuh kening tan diatasnya, lebih tepatnya, didepannya karena Sasuke tengah mendongak saat ini.

Belum lagi tangan itu dapat menyentuh kening si pirang, Sasuke mendapati tangannya ditepis.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sudah hampir malam."

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Naruto. Namun sepertinya si pirang tak berniat memberitahunya. Dan Sasuke bukanlah orang pemaksa dalam hal ini. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut dan beranjak dari posisinya lalu membuka lemari, mengambil sebuah blazer hitam polos dari sana.

"Pakai ini." Blazer itu terulur dari tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Naruto kemudian memakainya dalam diam. Ia pun mengambil baju basahnya yang telah ia masukkan kedalam tas plastik lalu menghadap Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan ke luar dari kamar dengan Sasuke yang berada didepan. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto masih enggan menatapnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Aku antar?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh. Melihat sahabatnya sudah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, ia menutup pintunya kembali dan bergerak menuju kamar.

Sasuke menatap sisi ranjang yang tadi di duduki Naruto. Dalam pikirnya, ia berusaha menebak apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya hingga berlaku aneh seperti tadi. ' _Apa karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sakura?'_ Itu adalah alasan paling logis yang ia miliki saat ini.

 ** _Ting tong . . ._**

Suara bel menganggu lamunannya. "Apa Sakura datang kesini? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Sasuke bergumam sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan. Dan mendapati bahwa Narutolah yang berada dibalik pintunya menuai bingung untuk Sasuke.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Pertanyaan itu refleks terucap. Dipandanginya Naruto yang nampak ragu bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah meremat tas plastik yang dibawanya. Bibirnya membuka tutup seakan sedang bingung dengan apa ingin diucapkannya.

"Naruto?"

"Boleh, aku masuk?"

Sasuke mengiyakan. Tanpa ia duga, begitu Naruto memasuki rumahnya, pria pirang itu berjalan lurus kearah sebuah ruangan, kamarnya. Ia pun mengikuti Naruto tanpa suara meskipun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Sesampainya di kamar dan menutup pintu, ia bertanya kepada Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Kau, benar tidak apa-apa?"

"-Aku..." Naruto berbalik. Sepasang mata biru menatap hitamnya mata Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. "Bercintalah denganku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

A/n : Re-edit karena typo, makasih buat michhazz yg udah bantu lewat review. dan untuk pertanyaannya, satu depa itu... em, gimana jelasinnya ya, gugling aja deh. Buat reader lain yang ingin mengoreksi, silakan klik kotak review, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Fic ini kubuat untuk selingan aja dari SINS, khusus buat yang pengen lemonnya di fic itu gak lama-lama, alias dicepetin. jadi fic ini oneshot, udah kubuat sejak 3-4 hari yang lalu dan rencana mau kuselesein pagi ini. Dan kemaren aku selese ngetik ya segini, trus tadi aku mulai ngetik adegan lemonnya. tapi taik bgt pas kusimpen malah aku disuruh log ini lagi, daaaannnn lemonnya ilang. NJIIIIIRRR aku tuh gak bisa diginiin T_T aku ngetik ini aja disela kesibukan duta yang kadang bikin aku stress, tapi malah di kecewain juga ama ffn.

Dan yah, Judulnya gak nyambung. Tapi aku pengen make itu. Dan kalian merasa kejebak nggak sama summary nya? hhehe

Oke, Yaudah lah ya, lanjut besok aja lemonnya. Review, bolehlah...

Salam, Masta yang terdzolimi -_-


End file.
